Gogat
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: In the time of Shippuuden there is a new generation of Genin. One of them would go to hell and back to beat another. Just how far will he go for power?
1. Chapter 1

Gogat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own the OC's in this fic.

Gogat has long, black and messy hair, blue eyes and he's Caucasian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Toughest Training Yet.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From now on you are all Genin" Iruka said proudly handing out headbands to the graduating Academy Students.

Gogat was looking through the different types of headbands and chose the black one.

After that he put on his headband and headed to the training ground so he could improve his Taijutsu.

_I won't lose to Kurosirus anymore! _Gogat thought to himself and punched one of the wooden poles which snapped it a tiny bit.

"Hey freak" Kurosirus approached Gogat "I bet you couldn't lay a finger on me if we fought!"

"Think again!" Serpent, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger "Katon: Fire Blowing!"

Kurosirus quickly jumped out of the way of the massive Fire Jutsu and thought. _When did he get enough Chakra to use a Fire Jutsu?!_

Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Serpent! _If I use the Clone Jutsu I may be able to confuse Gogat!_ Kurosirus quickly performed a basic Ninjutsu.

"Not so fast!" Gogat yelled and threw a smoke bomb.

While Kurosirus and his clones couldn't see; Gogat quickly transformed into Kurosirus and made 10 clones.

"Damn! Which one is him?!" Kurosirus yelled "I'll just have to destroy everything with my very own Jutsu!" Serpent, Tiger, Monkey, Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit!

A giant storm cloud appeared in the sky in the area above their heads and started flashing with lightning.

"This is an improved version of my A rank Jutsu!" Kurosirus yelled "Now!"

After he said that; lightning struck everything except him.

Gogat couldn't move.

Kurosirus laughed and said "Don't try getting up or the electricity will only spread through your body faster"

Kurosirus walked away and left him for dead.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade approached Gogat and healed him before he died.

"Don't worry Gogat; Kurosirus is facing 200 hours of community service because of what he did to you"

"How long was I unconscious?"

"A whole day, at the moment you're missing orientation, I'll help you get there because you have to take it easy on your body, you'll be fine in around 20 minutes"

"Thank you for saving me" Gogat said as Tsunade let him lean on her on the way to orientation.

"No problem, I'm the Hokage so I have to"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the academy just in time to hear what team he would be in.

"Ah, Gogat you're just in time because I'm about to call the team you will be in!" Iruka said "Please take a seat, team 2: Gogat, Voriec and Rania!"

_Hmm, I got some of the best students in my team and if we work together we'll be unstoppable! _Gogat thought to himself.

After a few more minutes of putting people into teams they were allowed to go meet their sensei so they could start their training.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in their room to meet their sensei the effects of Kurosirus's Jutsu had worn off.

The sensei entered the room; he had black hair and blood red eyes, he wore his Chuunin jacket and long pants.

"Okay so let's get to the training" Corien who was their sensei said with a smile on his face.

They arrived at the training field and Corien spoke.

"Now before I teach you anything, you will have to beat me in a fight before 10 o'clock, you may begin"

Gogat and Voriec charged at Corien with Kunai while Rania stayed behind them performing hand seals. Corien crouched under their Kunai and threw his fits up in the air which disarmed them.

"You'll have to do a lot better then that if you want to beat me!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of that chapter!

And now for explanations. Kurosirus has long brown hair and green eyes. Voriec has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Rania has long black hair, dark purple eyes and her skin is tanned.

All of them are Caucasian except for Rania who is tanned like it just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gogat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Character Ownership: I own the OC's in this fic.

Jutsu Ownership: Lightning Tear, Lightning Storm (Used in last chapter by Kurosirus), Lightning Fire, Comet Punch, Comet Kick and Earth Style: Underground Entrapment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Toughest Training Yet (Part 2)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die!" Gogat yelled in blind rage, Serpent, Boar, Monkey, Tiger, Rat, Tiger "Lightning Fire Jutsu!"

A massive lightning bolt struck where Corien was and exploded with blue fire but it was too late he used a substitution.

"This will end it!" Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger! "Katon: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Gogat lit the whole forest around the training area on fire "Come out wherever you are!"

Corien jumped out from the forest and met the three of them face to face.

"Move it you two!" Rania slammed her fists on the ground and underground spikes came out "Earth Style: Underground Entrapment!"

Corien dodged every spiked but was unaware that they weren't meant to kill him; they were meant to trap him.

Voriec threw senbon needles and Corien used a substitution.

"Very good, of course you didn't beat me but you came incredibly close for Genin against a Jounin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on teach us some things!" Voriec said relaxing after the huge battle.

"I guess you haven't noticed yet have you?" Corien replied.

"Noticed what?"

"I did teach you some things in that exercise!" Corien said "Though next time try not to waste your Chakra so fast"

"No fair!" Gogat yelled "Teach us a Jutsu!"

"A Jutsu you ask?" Corien replied "Hmm let's see, okay I will teach you the Leaf Whirlwind, you start with the kick"

Corien's explanation went on for 2 hours.

"And that's it"

"Alright!" Voriec yelled "I mastered it! Woohoo!"

"Tomorrow you will face more difficult training then you ever have before, but be cautious because what we are going to fight will fight back and won't hesitate to kill you" Corien said.

"WHAT?!" All three of the Genin yelled at once.

"But don't worry; if it comes to that I'll step in!"

"Phew" The Genin said in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they were facing wooden poles that had robotic arms and legs.

"BEGIN!" An announcer yelled.

All the wooden poles started running towards them.

Gogat punched one which sent it flying a couple of meters and then used Leaf Whirlwind to knock 5 away from him because he was surrounded.

"STOP FOR A SECOND!" An announcer stepped in and started whispering to Corien.

"Ok, that sounds fair" Corien said and the announcer left "It seems there were a weird number of people in the Academy and we have been chosen to take a Genin in so we can have a 4 man squad, his name is Notlek"

"BEGIN!" The announcer yelled again.

Notlek drew a Katana and before you could say 'HOLY CRAP HE'S FAST!' he chopped 5 wooden poles in half without even breaking a sweat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later Rania and Voriec were out of Chakra.

Gogat laughed and said "I could go like this all day!"

"You're telling me!" Notlek replied as they continued to fight the poles.

The windows smashed and they saw Jounin from the Mist village. Corien knew they weren't here for a tea party so he smashed the window of the room he was in with a Kunai and protected his students.

"You won't get past me!" Corien yelled drawing an extremely large double bladed Katana.

"Just try us punk!" One of the Jounin from the mist yelled performing the hand signs to Water Dragon Missile.

"Gogat, Notlek hurry and get Voriec and Rania out of here! Then alert Tsunade!" Corien yelled clashing swords while dodging water Jutsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They quickly got to the Hokage's office and alerted her about the attack.

"This can't be good!" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist down on the table "Go to the barracks and get some Jounin to where the Mist attacked!"

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Gogat and Notlek left the other two with Tsunade for healing and left to go to the barracks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were halfway to the barracks when they were cut off by 3 Chuunin and a Jounin from the mist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter!

I forgot to mention the genders of the team in the last chapter.

Gogat: Male

Kurosirus: Male

Voriec: Male

Rania: Female

Notlek: Male

Corien: Male


	3. Chapter 3

Gogat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Character Ownership: I own all the OC's from this fic.

Jutsu Ownership: Lightning Tear, Lightning Storm, Lightning Fire, Comet Punch, Comet Kick and Earth Style: Underground Entrapment.

Notes: Notlek is well Notlek (as in the author) as a character in my story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Morning Mist

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get ready to die you pipsqueaks!" One of the Chuunin ran up to them performing hand signs.

"You'll die before you kill Gogat!" Notlek stabbed the Chuunin in the chest but got sliced on his arm 3 centimetres away from his vital spot.

The Chuunin died as Notlek retrieved the sword from his chest. Notlek was bleeding profusely by this time.

"Notlek!" Gogat yelled to see if his friend was okay.

"I'll be alright Gogat!" Notlek yelled backing up a bit.

"All together!" The Jounin said.

The 2 remaining Chuunin and the Jounin ran towards the two Genin.

"Notlek get behind me!" Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The 2 Chuunin were too slow to dodge the enormous Fire Jutsu but the Jounin appeared behind Notlek. Notlek looked behind him as the Jounin grabbed a Kunai and stabbed his wound; let go of the Kunai; ducked and then punched him in the chin which sent Notlek flying off of the building they were on while unconscious.

"Notlek!" Gogat screamed and looked over the side of the building as Notlek hit the ground; hard.

"Never take your eye off the opponent in mid combat!" The Jounin grabbed a handful of Shuriken and threw them at Gogat.

Each one was a direct hit in his chest and a few got in his head.

"Done" The Jounin walked away only to see Gogat in front of him with no wounds.

"Never take your eye off the opponent, thanks for the advice" Gogat stabbed him in the stomach with a Kunai.

"You're a good Shinobi" He replied "Though no matter what, a Genin can't beat a Jounin!" He punched Gogat in the face.

Lying flat on the floor Gogat drew a Kunai. He got up on his feet to see his enemy with a giant Kunai in his hand.

"It ends now!" He swung his colossal weapon at Gogats chest.

Pretty soon he got struck by lightning and fell to the ground. Gogat saw Kurosirus behind the Jounin.

"But, how!" The Jounin had to take a breath between words.

"I've learnt to hide my Chakra so nobody can detect it which allows me to sneak up on my enemies while somebody else holds them off!"

"Damn you! Even though I'm dying I will kill you both!" The Jounin got to his feet.

He performed hand signs so fast nobody could see them and then he suddenly expanded and blew up which almost killed Gogat and Kurosirus when they landed on the ground next to Notlek.

"Gogat no matter how much we don't like each other we have to get Notlek to the hospital!" Kurosirus yelled picking up Notlek.

"But what about the barracks!?"

"Never mind that now!"

"The Leaf village will get destroyed if we don't go and Tsunade has asked me to!"

"What's more important!? The bloody Hokage or your damn friends!"

Gogat thought for a few seconds "Let's get to the hospital quickly before more Ninja catch up with us!"

"You've made a good choice" Kurosirus smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the Hospital they came across 2 Chuunin.

"Damn! At this rate the leaf village will get destroyed in an hour!" Gogat yelled throwing 10 Shuriken at one of the Chuunin.

"You're right! Should we use our most powerful Jutsu?"

The Chuunin jumped out of the way of the Shuriken but 1 hit him in the head and got through his headband which killed him.

"You haven't experienced my most powerful Jutsu…"

"It doesn't matter!" Kurosirus yelled.

Kurosirus jumped in the air and cut the headband off the last Chuunin with a Kunai and then he lunged forward and stabbed him in the head.

After that extremely short battle they quickly ran to the barracks and alerted the Jounin. They asked Gogat and Kurosirus to stay in a safe place so they won't get killed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurosirus sat down in a safe-house with the other Genin.

After the Jounin had left Gogat stood up.

"I can't just let my fellow Ninja die! I'm going to fight!"

"Gogat don't be a damn idiot!" Kurosirus jumped in front of Gogat.

"If you won't let me go then I'll just make you get out of the way!" Gogat got an evil look in his eye "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Gogat knocked him flat on his face and ran out the door.

"Gogat come back!" Rania screamed running after him.

"I won't let Corien-sensei die!"

Rania jumped in front of him.

"If you get in my way I won't hesitate to use some of my strongest Jutsu!"

Rania threw several Kunai and Shuriken at him. He jumped out of the way of them before they hit and kicked Rania in the head which sent her flying away; giving Gogat the time to get a few hundred meters away but in the end Voriec and Kurosirus caught up with him.

"You're out of control Gogat!" Voriec yelled "This isn't training! This is real life or death war!"

"I don't give a damn! So get out of bloody way before I make your suffering worse!" Gogat screamed and ran towards them.

He then threw a Fuuma Shuriken.

"Giant Shuriken Jutsu" He yelled.

The Shuriken grew 10 times its size and stabbed Kurosirus in the foot which stopped him from moving and then his right hand got pinned to the giant Shuriken by a Kunai so he couldn't perform hand signs.

Voriec punched at Gogat but missed and Gogat jumped, spun and kicked him in the head which knocked him unconscious. Gogat ran towards where Corien was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corien got stabbed in the stomach with a sword and then sliced on the cheek and kicked in the head.

"Leave my sensei alone you bastards!" Gogat used Leaf Hurricane to get the Jounin away from Corien "I'll kill you!"

"Does this kid have death wish or something?" A Jounin approached Gogat "You're a little moron who's gonna die!" He swung his sword at Gogat.

Gogat jumped on top of the sword. Ox, Boar, Ox, Boar!

"Comet punch!" Gogat punched the Jounin in the head.

The Jounin's neck broke within a second and he smashed into the other 2 Jounin and flew into a wall which collapsed it on top of them which killed them.

Gogat turned around and saw his sensei lying dead on the floor.

"Damn you all to hell!" Gogat collapsed and started crying.

"Come on let's get you out of here!" Kurosirus said as He, Rania, Voriec and Notlek arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter End.

Now for some sneak peeks! I will now tell you what the next 4 chapters are going to be called.

Chapter 4: The Retreat

Chapter 5: The Chuunin Exams!

Chapter 6: The written test cometh!

Chapter 7: This is it! The 10th question!


End file.
